


Happy V.E. Day, Harry Welsh

by jb_slasher



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V.E. Day celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy V.E. Day, Harry Welsh

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 1.10, "Points".

They've just heard it's V.E. Day and a second ago Nixon was lying there but he isn't anymore because Winters said something and Harry's brain is telling him that he should sit down or he'll fall over thanks to the information overload. So he sits down and bites his lower lip and then he notices Speirs staring at him. Even if Speirs is drunk, it doesn't really show, because on his face is a wicked smile, a predatory look that Welsh doesn't really remember seeing there before.

"Happy V.E. Day!" Harry announces loudly but Speirs just keeps staring at him. Harry's eyes narrow in suspicion and then widen when Speirs suddenly lunges for him. He grabs Harry by the collar and pulls him to stand, pushes Harry against the wall. Speirs still has that predatory look on his face and his eyes are determined – to do what, Harry doesn't know.

Until it happens.

Speirs grins and presses his lips on Harry's. Speirs closes his eyes and his hands pin Harry against the wall, so there's no escape, but Harry refuses to close his, since he can't believe this is actually happening. But Speirs keeps kissing him and he's letting it happen. He won't struggle because he knows it's useless since Speirs is stronger than him.

Harry holds back. It's been a long while since he's even smelled a woman's scent and he wants to get back to Kitty as fast as he can. But somehow, those thoughts just make him want to kiss Speirs back, to let go for a second, pretend that it's Kitty he's kissing – even if Speirs's lips aren't soft but rough, taste like alcohol and Speirs's scent isn't actually one of roses – and so he does. He lets himself kiss Ronald Speirs back because he wants to go back home as soon as possible.

And later on, he can blame this on being drunk, since he kind of still is.

But when he finally relaxes into the kiss, Speirs's hands let go – his body now pressing Harry against the wall – and they start a slow, thorough exploration, examining Harry's body. That's certainly not something Harry expected and he stops responding, tries to be still, but when Ronald won't stop kissing him and his need for oxygen grows, he opens his mouth wide to get some air and right then, there's another unexpected thing: Speirs's tongue in his mouth, like this is all Speirs has been waiting for, for Harry to open his mouth and let him in.

It only lasts for a moment – the exploration of Harry's mouth – but still it feels like an eternity and when Speirs finally pulls back, Harry's expression is bewildered. He stares at Speirs like he's just been assaulted – which in a way he has – but Speirs just grins at him, lets his hands fall away from Harry's body, the other one sliding in his pocket.

"Happy V.E. Day, Harry," he says before walking away, leaving Harry standing there, still bewildered.


End file.
